


Hold Me

by Cerianex



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kagehina - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerianex/pseuds/Cerianex
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama spend the night together as the rainstorm outside grows worse - Kageyama can't stop fantasizing about his adorable boyfriend and what he wants to do to him on this fateful night...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, kagehina
Comments: 9
Kudos: 186





	Hold Me

"One more!" The small ginger boy yelled, excitement and energy swelling in his eyes. He was out of breath, huffing and wiping sweat that clung to his forehead. He pushed his wild hair out of his eyes and stared back at Kageyama with longing. The tall raven-haired boy sighed heavily, volleyball stuck between his elbow and hip as he tapped his foot gently on the ground. Irritation prickled at his fingertips.

"Dumbass! You've said that twenty times now!" Kageyama glanced out the gym window behind his short idiotic boyfriend. It was raining a lot harder now. The irritation now grew into pure anger as he began packing up all the supplies around him, tossing the ball into a basket with the others. He didn't look in Hinata's direction. He could already tell he was throwing a fit by the whines and stomps behind him. How childish.

"Now look!" Kageyama yelled, pointing out the small window. "It's pouring! We have to walk home in this because you had to keep practicing, idiot!" He growled and rubbed his temple in annoyance. Hinata grumbled, walking up beside him to help pack up the rest of supplies and lock them in the storage closet. "Whatever, Bakageyama" He whispered, more to himself than to the raven standing next to him. Kageyama rolled his eyes and kept his mouth shut.

After everything was put away, the two stepped outside into the cold night air, shivering as rain poured down on them. Kageyama locked the gym doors and turned to face a shivering Hinata. Of course that dumbass didn't even bring a jacket. Kageyama sighed and pulled his off swiftly, wrapping it around his beloved. "Hey! Aren't you cold too?" Kageyama shook his head and popped his umbrella open to shield them both. "I'm not cold. You're the idiot who didn't bring a jacket with you, are you trying to get sick?" Hinata pouted, nuzzling into Kageyama's warm jacket and breathing in his sweet familiar scent. The two had only walked for a few minutes, Kageyama fighting the urge to chatter his teeth in the ice cold breeze all the while, before he noticed Hinata was slowing down. He stopped and stared at the adorable ginger, wrapped up in his jacket like a burrito, wobbling around in the rain. His teeth were chattering and he was shaking violently. Kageyama, with one hand holding the umbrella, reached out to him with his free hand and pulled him in close, laying a few icy kisses on his head as he nuzzled into him. "Just stay with me tonight, the storm is getting worse, there's no way you're gonna walk all the way home in this." Kageyama called out in Hinata's ear over the loud wind and patter of rainfall. The shorter boys' eyes lit up with excitement. Just the thought of spending the whole night with his boyfriend made him so unbelievably happy he couldn't bare it. Plus, his house was a lot farther than Kageyama's, and he didn't want to make that much of a journey in this weather, as he was already freezing to death. He smiled and nodded vigorously. Kageyama smiled, ever so slightly. The two pushed on until they finally came to the doorstep of Kageyama's place. He closed the umbrella and unlocked the front door quickly. They both kicked their shoes off and closed the door behind them, shivering into the warmth of his home.

"No one is home, my parents are out on a business trip." Kageyama informed Hinata, rubbing the rain from his face. Hinata beamed, smiling widely and running through the hall excitedly. He'd been at his boyfriend's house before, but it never failed to excite him all the same. Kageyama shook his head with a smile, watching as Hinata darted here and there, eyes grazing over every room and object. "So clean!" Hinata exclaimed, mouth agape. Kageyama chuckled and walked to his room, coming out a few minutes later with his pajamas on and a bundle of clothes in his hand. "Dumbass, take your clothes off before you get water all over the place." Hinata came running back, snatching the clothes from his boyfriend's arms. "Yeah yeah." He pushed by Kageyama and into his room to change. As he did so, Kageyama made his way to the kitchen, pulling out two mugs and searching his cupboard for the hot chocolate box he bought last week. He brought a pot of water to a boil on the stove, dumping it into the glasses and filling them with the cocoa powder and marshmallows.   
"How do I look?" He heard the small giggly voice behind him. He turned to see the ginger boy wearing a pair of his pajamas, only they were much too big on him. The black T-shirt hung down to his knees, and the pants were extremely baggy. He watched as Hinata yanked them up only for them to fall back down again, barely clinging to his hips. Kageyama let out a laugh, resulting in a sour look from Hinata. "These are your clothes, Bakageyama!" He snapped, with the most adorable pout on his face. Kageyama couldn't help it, he bent over and placed a kiss on the ginger's cheek, pulling him in to his chest and wrapping his arms around him tightly. Hinata blushed wildly, but nuzzled into the crook of his boyfriend's neck, kissing gently at the skin there. Kageyama shivered at the feeling, but before allowing himself to get lost in Hinata's touch, he pulled away and left one more big kiss on his lips, handing him his hot chocolate after. Hinata's eyes lit up as he took the cup and immediately took a gulp of the hot liquid before Kageyama could stop him. The ginger ran to the sink and spit out his drink everywhere, yelling in pain. "Idiot! It's hot!" Kageyama yelled, walking over to see if he was alright. After a second, Hinata began to laugh, which brought Kageyama to a laugh as well. 

Some horror movie was playing on the TV as the two snuggled up together on the couch, curled up in a small blanket. Hinata sat in Kageyama's lap, head resting against his collarbone and arms wrapped tightly around him under the blanket. They were about halfway through the movie before Kageyama felt his boyfriend's hands traveling a bit more freely. They grazed over his back muscles, his shoulders, and then to his lower back, admiring the beauty with every inch. Kageyama leaned into his touch, resting his cheek on Hinata's head, burying himself in his scent. The ginger touched him for long enough before turning to face the raven, straddling him at the same time, a light blush grew on both their faces as Hinata leaned up to kiss him deeply. It started slow, their lips dancing together gently, but then grew into something else. Their breaths became uneven, both wanting more and more. Kageyama licked Hinata's bottom lip, asking for entry. The ginger complied, opening his mouth wider as the raven slipped his tongue in, exploring every part of his lover's mouth he could reach. Hinata let out a soft moan, which went straight to Kageyama's groin. He slipped his hands under his oversized shirt and caressed each muscle leading up to his chest. Hinata grew more impatient, bucking his hips forward against Kageyama's manhood with a moan. He couldn't take it anymore. Kageyama pulled away from the kiss, ripping his lover's shirt off swiftly and then his own. Hinata stared at him in awe, admiring every part of him with a blush across his face. Kageyama pushed him down on his back, kissing him everywhere from his lips to his stomach to the hem of his boxers that shown. Hinata shuddered at every kiss and bit his lip, arching his back into the feeling of his soft lips grazing his skin. Kageyama teased him more and more before yanking his pants and boxers down in one Swift motion, exposing the ginger's hard member as he whimpered beneath him. "You're so hot, Shouyo." He whispered, biting down on his neck playfully, hot breath warming him to the core. Hinata's arms wrapped around his back, pulling the raven closer to him and forcing their bodies to touch as he fell forward. Hinata ran his fingers through his black messy hair and kissed him passionately, pulling him even closer. Kageyama shuddered as he bucked his hips forward, rubbing against him and letting a moan escape his lips. Hinata grabbed at Kageyama's pants, tearing them off after a few messy tries. He stared up at the beautiful boy above him, tracing each muscle and memorizing it, admiring him. He was the most beautiful creature he's ever seen, every single part of him was perfect, and he wished Kageyama could see what he sees. "I love you, Tobio." He mumbled, sending shivers down Kageyama's spine. He looked down at the ginger with a smile, kissing him gently on the lips. "I love you too, Shouyo." The words sent electricity down each of their spines. Kageyama still couldn't believe Shouyo was his. He was the luckiest man in the world, he couldn't believe he scored such an adorable boyfriend. They've been dating for almost a year now, but no matter what, Hinata never fails to make his heart race and his stomach fill with butterflies whenever he touches him.

Hinata jolted with a groan when kageyama pushed a finger into him, twisting it violently. He gasped and arched his back as Kageyama slipped in another, thrusting it in and out in rhythm, twisting and turning, searching for that right spot. Hinata panted, face red and flushed with embarrassment and want. Kageyama stared down at him, taking in the beautiful sight, admiring how he's turned his boyfriend into a whining mess beneath him. Hinata gasped as he pushed another finger in, turning them just right as he thrust into his sweet spot. Hinata's back arched and he gasped, hands gripping at the blanket beneath him. Kageyama smirked and pounded his fingers into that spot, leaving Shouyo a whimpering gasping mess. The movie played in the background, but neither of them payed any attention. They were too focused on each other, and too horny to think. Kageyama pulled his fingers out, and Hinata whined at the empty feeling. Without hesitation, Kageyama flipped him over on his stomach, placing rough kisses all down his spine. "F-fuck me...please." The ginger whined and stuck his ass up in the air, giving Kageyama a wonderful view. He smirked, and with a few more kisses, he aligned himself with Hinata's hole, pushing only the tip in. Hinata gasped at the sudden feeling, and let out a low growl as he relaxed and pushed himself back on the Raven's dick. Kageyama pushed in deeper, slowly, each movement bringing out moans and growls from the ginger below him. When he was all the way in, he felt Hinata trembling with want around him, pushing back to feel more and more. Kageyama couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed him by the hips and began to thrust. Hinata yelped, falling down to his elbows and letting out a string of moans that sent shivers down Kageyama's spine. "Aah-aah-ah!-To-Tobio!" He dug his fingers into Hinata's skin, thrusting faster and harder. With one particular thrust, Hinata melted beneath him, arching his back and letting out a raspy moan as he trembled, mouth hanging open and drool dripping onto the couch. Kageyama smirked, realizing he found his sweet spot. He gripped Hinata's hips, pounding into that spot with everything he had. Hinata couldn't hold it in. He screamed out moans and curses, biting his lip in an attempt to stay quiet, but to no avail. "Ah! Ah-ah-Tobio!-R-right there! Yes! F-fuck-ah!" Kageyama was close, sweat dripped down his cheek and he panted Hinata's name. He reached down, pumping Hinata's cock in his hand in time which each thrust, sending the ginger into pure bliss as he yelped and gasped. He pumped harder, pounding into him, and with a few more thrusts he was shouting, crying out a raspy moan as he came all over his own chest and the couch cushions. Moments later, still thrusting into him, Kageyama came inside the ginger, moaning and throwing his head back as he rode out his orgasm. The pair panted, chests heaving and dripping with sweat and semen. "Y-you're amazing, Shouyo." Whispered Kageyama in between breaths. Hinata smiled, turning around to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and pull him into a hug, laying kisses across his face.

"I love you, Tobio."

"I love you too, Shouyo."

The two cuddled up in the damp blanket, forgetting about everything else in the world, not bothering to clean themselves up or move to a proper bed. They stayed tangled up like that all night, keeping each other warm as the rain fell outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was short I'm sorry ! But hey I threw some smut in there so I hope you enjoyed that hehe


End file.
